Of Love And Blood
by Draco Sirius
Summary: The story of a girl and a boy. They have few things in common, like a huge crush on each other. He has a flaw. She a huge secret. A story about the trials and tribulations of a young couple and her disturbences. It's not based on a Walk To Remember.
1. Introduction

Of Love and Blood

Hey. I'm an observer. In other words, I watch. People, animals, and a bunch of other things that most people, in my opinion, don't care about nor do they notice.

So, what's surprising about this? I'm thirteen. I'm a tomboy. I love cats, animals, GOD, math, science, mainly school in general, I play the drums currently, in the past I've played violin, recorder, clarinet, among other things, and books. I'm going to be a vet. I like to write. I have ADD, OCD, and TTM (look it up). I'm kind of hyper. I'm blunt, opinionated, and sarcastic. Please, don't cross me. I don't want to let all my anger management go to waste. My name is Kelsey. Enjoy this story. Oh, yeah. It's half true. And, please, don't criticize it (see five sentences ago). So, that's it for chapter one.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"Marie!! Wait up!!" Kaye Mann yelled down the hall at her best friend. "Don't make me run!! I don't want to get in trouble!!" Marie O'Man stopped short, turned around, just in time for her best friend to run head-on into her. "Kaye!" Marie laughed. "You tryin' to kill me, or something?"

"No. Just tryin' to catch up." Kaye replied. The two thirteen-year-old girls helped each other up. Then, they headed to English class. "So. What did you want?"

"You will never believe who I just met."

"OK. Then how 'bout you tell me?"

"His name is Michael. Michael Curtis Pitman. I think you'd like him." Kaye answered. "I told him a little bit about you. He seemed very interested." She raised her eyebrows while Marie chuckled. "Which part did you tell him? The good? The bad? The ugly? You know. Suicidal thoughts, my mommy says I'm special, all that good stuff?"  
"No! I told him how you're smart, brilliant, caring, loving. Oh, and sarcastic, blunt, and opinionated."

"Well, thanks a lot!" Marie replied. "Why are you telling me now?"

"He's in our next class. I told him he could sit with us."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? Did you consult the rest of the Nerd Herd??"

"Um... No. But I don't think they'd mind. You know we want you to have a boyfriend!"

"Fine. But if they get mad, it is NOT my fault!!" Marie declared.

"Um... Hi. I'm Michael Pittman." Michael said, nervously. This was the first time he had ever seen her and she took his breath away. She wasn't stunning to the world, but she did have a sense of confidence about her. She had acne on ther face, wore glasses, and where her glasses sat on her nose was what she called a ledge. She had had a nose-to-nose collision with a boxer puppy. She's never been the same.

She was wearing a guys black screen t-shirt that said, "I Do All My Own Stunts" and had a stick-figure falling. She also had on faded carpenter jeans. Her shoes were a navy blue with no laces (she hates to tie her shoes). On her left arm, she had on a green sweatband, with 1 Up from Mario on it, and a flower watch. On the opposite arm, she had a black sweatband with a dark blue flame outlined in a lighter blue, and on her index finger, she had a matching smaller one. When she walked, she sort of slouched when she was laid back, but if she was in any other mood, she'd stand tall, shoulders back, and walk one foot directly in front of the other.

But this was just the kind of young lady Michael was interested in. Mysterious, opinionated, sarcastic, funny, and, at least to him, good looking. Her name just so happened to be Marie O'Man. Michael thought, _Marie Pittman, not that much of a change for her. Oh, Michael! What are you thinking!!! Well, I think I'm in love._ If only he knew.

She held out her hand face down, slightly curved at the knuckles, and thumb extended slightly. "Marie. Hello." He took her hand. Now, if you read the beginning of this, I'll just let you know that this is not her laid back attitude, so her posture was all different. And her smile. Oh, you cannot put it into words, but I'll try my best. Her smile is passionate, captivating, intrigueing, mysterious, micheveous, and that's just the beginning. When you see it, you see something different, but you can't really put your finger on it. You can't experience it full force unless she looked at you that way, and even then you'd feel more confuzed than ever. She smiled, it was a bit of a smirk, but mainly a smile, and she blushed lightly. She took her hand away. _Mrs. Michael Marie Pittman. Not THAT much of a change for me, but I don't really mind. Wait! What in the world are you thinking?!?!?!? Well... _she pondered, _I'm thinking I'm in love._

Irony. GOD's funniest joke.


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: If you sue me, all the money I have is 90 cents in change and a bunch of pennies!! :P

Kitty: Thanx for suportin' me in this. Hope you like it!!! Remember: Luv' da Kitty, Stroke Da' Kitty, Be Da' Kitty!!! :P

Drama Queen's Rule: Thanx. Hope you like this!!

* * *

Of Love and Blood 

Chapter 3: The Question

"Okay, class. Here's your vocabulary words for this week. There are thirteen words. The dictionaries are on the shelf, please have this completed by the end of class. Alright. Begin. Mrs. Eddleman said as everyone started writing.

Michael and Marie were sitting together (the Nerd Herd had aproved that he was worthy of sitting next to her, even though the count was won by only one vote.), Marie drilling away at her work. She glanced over at Michael. He was writing in pencil, on paper from a spiral notebook, and was copying down the entire definition for vociferious. "Hey," she whispered. "She wants us to write in pen. And she doesn't like that kind of paper.And you really don't have to write down the entire definition, just the gist of it-"

"Marie. Why are you talking?" Mrs. Eddleman inquired.

"Je regrette, Madame. Michele ne know pas qu'est tu require. Excuser moi, s'il vous plait." Marie answered, using the best French she could. "Sorry, Marie. I forgot to tell the class what and how I want things done. Thank you." Mrs. Eddleman replied. "De rien." Marie, again, responded in French.

Mrs. Edleman then explained what she wanted. "Thanks, Marie. Your French sounds very good. Parfait!!" Michael wispered. _Wait!!_ Michael thought. _I just said Perfect!!!! Well, she kinda' is... _Whilst Marie was thinking, _He just called me perfet!! Cool!!!_ If only he knew...

* * *

_BRRRIIINNNGGG!!!! The bell rang! SCHOOL'S OUT!! "_Hey, Marie!! Can I ask you something?" Micael came running up to Marie, who was walking home with Kaye. "I'll go on ahead." Kaye said, then lowered her voice. "Tell me everything later!!" Marie whispered back, "Don't worry!!!!!!" She smiled. "LYLAS!!!!" They said in unison. Kaye walked on ahead about ten yards. Marie turned back to Michael. "So. What were you going to ask me?" She implied. "Well," He faltered. "Have you seen the second Tomb Raider?" He finally asked. "No, but I really want to! Why?" She responded. "well, I was wondering if youd like to go with me, say, tomorrow?" He smiled shyly. "Sure! My brother's working there that day, so I can just get dropped off. Is that ok?" She answered all in one breath. "Yeah! That's great!!" He got excited. "See you then!!" He sprinted towards his friend, Curly, whom he always walks home with. Marie ran up to Kaye and shouted, "HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!" She was jumping up and down from excitement. "We're going to see Tomb Raider and the Cradle of Life Scot's working tomorrow, so I can just get dropped off!" Kaye laughed. "Well, I guess we'll have to start up the Nerd Herd phome tree: "Marie's got a boyfriend!! FINALLY!!' Right?" 

"Kaye!!!" They both giggled. "Well, you know he's hot!!"

Again with God'd irony. At that exact moment, Michael was talking to Curly. "I ASKED HER OUT!!!!" He screeched. "Well," Curly saiid. "You know she's hot!!!!"


End file.
